A television network typically provides programming to a large number of stations, sometimes referred to as “affiliates’ or “affiliate stations.” In addition to the actual programming, additional information relating to updates and changes to the programming schedule, and/or changes to the transmission infrastructure are also sent to the affiliate stations. These changes are typically communicated to the affiliate stations in what are referred to as Network Alert System (NAS) messages. Typically, an NAS message contains one or more descriptions of pending changes of which stations need to be aware. These changes include, for example, a news report special, a late-breaking event, or other programming changes. NAS messages are also used to communicate infrastructure or network transmission changes, such as having the affiliate station tune their receive feed to a new or different satellite station or service, etc. NAS messages are typically provided to a master control facility associated with the affiliate station. In standard TV transmission systems (i.e., those that broadcast using the analog NTSC system), NAS messages are carried as part of the analog video signal.
Current programming technology dictates that over-the-air programming sent from a network to an affiliate station be provided in what is referred to as a “digital” format, sometimes referred to as digital television (DTV). Included in a digital format may be high definition programming, referred to as high definition television (HDTV). Unfortunately, there is no current solution for transmission of NAS messages in a DTV or HDTV format.
Therefore, there is a need for a way of efficiently and easily delivering NAS messages to an affiliate station using a DTV or HDTV format.